deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NT92
Re: Frank West's age... No, my email is linked so whenever a page is edited, I get an email. I have the Frank West history open to rollback when I get the email ^_^ XD CrackLawliet 04:02, December 2, 2010 (UTC) That's where DynasticAnthony and I have been rollbacking XD CrackLawliet 04:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Frank's age I haven't rollbacked anything that much, only twice. He was 36 (37 is an error) and his age in CW would be 42, now, your point is invalid. DynasticAnthony 04:15, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Dudes All of you have been here long enough to know better than to instigate or continue an edit war. I don't want to see something like this happen ever again, got that? Next time you have a disagreement and somebody keeps undoing your edits, leave the page and take it to the article talk page. --Ciwey 12:25, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :^^Exactly. Rollback is for vandalism. ANYWAY no NT92, I don't know the source for his age. I have no idea who put that in there. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 13:22, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Death Scenes I personally haven't let any survivors die on me yet (aside from when I actively kill them), but I've heard people letting other survivors turn in Case Zero and DR2. I assume the reason only Denyce is on Youtube is because she's the first survivor you find when you start a new game, but that doesn't mean others cannot be turned. Besides, on a more technical note, Cameron, Bibi, and Jared also have death cutscenes. --Ciwey 02:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm aware of that; just pointing out that those three would also count as "survivors with death scenes" as in your wording. No idea how to start the scenes though. I've heard simply letting survivors die due to accumulated zombie damage (without any other sources of damage) will do, but I just tried that with Linette and it didn't work. Looks like it's more location-based than anything, as speculated in CZ. --Ciwey 02:49, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll give that a try and see what I find out. --Ciwey 03:03, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Nope, she just dies. --Ciwey 03:40, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::No idea - I've read on the GameFAQs boards that somebody managed to turn every survivor up to Brittany by letting them die between the craps arena and the big plant, if that helps. I'd do more experimenting on this, but it's so time consuming to let survivors die. The zombies in my game are surprisingly docile, heh. --Ciwey 03:58, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Apology I'm sorry about the things I said, I'm just a little angry at the moment. I shouldn't be taking it out on people over the internet, I know. Sorry. Jackass2009 06:13, December 21, 2010 (UTC) RE: Case West Live Stream Yeah. I won what they call "bobblebuds." It's Chuck and Frank in bobblehead form. The question was "What actor appears in all of the Fortune City movie posters." Which is Clint Rockfoot. DynasticAnthony 04:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Deadrisingwiki.com account If your account doesn't exist, you gotta create it using same name (and pword?) and it will show up as if you used it all along (contributions and such will be saved). That's what I had to do. --Mistertrouble189 01:48, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Dude we moved. Go over to deadrisingwiki.com and edit. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 00:21, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi What's up Guess what I win. WE win. Frank's in the notebook. 41 years old. 41-5=36 The age we had. So guess what. I win. I FUCKING WIN CrackLawliet 02:17, December 28, 2010 (UTC) C'mon, man Dude, we moved. You voted to move. Why haven't you moved yet? http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 23:16, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:Adminship Hey NT92, thanks for your interest in becoming an admin here. Please note I have edited the blog HERE to give more details about what is going to happen. So you should know by tomorrow whether you will be one of the admins/bureaucrats. --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 17:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Admin Request Approved Hello, Thanks for volunteering to become one of the bureaucrats of this wiki. As there were no objections by others nor any red flags raised on my search, I have promoted you to bureaucrat and admin of this wiki. You will share these responsibilities with Nickjaro and Degenarde. Both have contributed well to this wiki as well, so please respect each other and work together. Most of the admins who forked have been demoted but those who did not actively move or remained neutral through the discussions I have kept as admins and let them decide for themselves what they want to do. Please respect those users as well. As for those who were demoted, please remember that they are free to edit this wiki, the other wiki or both. They put in a lot of time and effort here so whether you support them or not, please make sure that they are not spoken badly of. However, if they aggressively push the new site, such as spamming blog comments or talk pages, please handle that in a way you all see fit. Supporting another site or having split allegiances is okay, but harassing others to going away is not in the best interest of anyone. As for the front page, per the usual Wikia policy, that notice of the move is free to remain for a month. If people want to go, they should be free to go explore the other site. But to continue pushing it that visibly hurts your community so I will be removing that notice around January 10th. Please let me know if you have any questions, but the power is now in your hands :)! Happy New Year, --daNASCAT (Help Forum) (blog) 22:22, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Consistent Hounding Okay...I understand if an edit is meant to spam or create problems, but just about every contribution I have made you reverted for one reason or another. Pretty much any existing page can't be edited, because if I do so you revert it...why? There's nothing wrong with adding attitional information, otherwise a page just sits there for eternity lost in time...so expansion is necessary. Additional sections do not destroy the foundation of a page, especially not additional information... Damage control is key, but constant reverting is irritating...I'd appreciate a response. TVthePunisher 03:12, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, I do appreciate the response. While not all of my edits were reverted, I noticed a great deal and I thought it was something else. Regardless, thank you for your time. I'll think on what I can edit with in a different tone this time. TVthePunisher 04:11, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Uh May I ask why you keep reverting my talk page? I clearly archived it, stop playing around with it...no reason for you to... --Mistertrouble189 03:13, January 15, 2011 (UTC) *It's my personal talk page, not a high traffic page that everyone comes to. It doesn't matter. I'm entitled to my opinion, right? So please leave it be. If it makes things better, I will remove "better". Bigger? Technically, yes =) --Mistertrouble189 03:24, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Survival horror footer Hi, would you be interested in becoming part of Wikia's survival horror webring? All you have to do is place this template at the bottom of the homepage: What it does is help link together similar wikias, and help people navigate them. Thanks! AlexShepherd 09:03, February 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chuck's Age I was just going off of memory from before his age was screwed around with by anonymous users. Jackass2009 23:28, February 12, 2011 (UTC) You have got to be kidding No writing needing done? Seriously? This wiki does not have near enough Case West info and the stuff it does have is poorly written. YOU could always use the rollback abilities that you have to keep spammers off the site. When you took admin ability here you basically said "I'm going to monitor this wiki and keep it in good shape" and if you need to solicit others to do this then you aren't doing a very good job as admin. There's next to zero traffic here, how hard could it be to revert a few spammers and follow the Recent Changes feed? These things are all the more reason for the readers here to move to the new wiki. -_- 14:54, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'm the one who left the blog comment and the message right there^. My IP Address isn't static; it changes kinda strangely sometimes. The new one does have more stuff, like a more dedicated userbase, better info (usually) a nice forum and a nice chatbox. I agree that one guy can't usually monitor a whole wiki, but traffic is low here. Low enough that I could probably pull it off if I tried, I just don't really support Wikia anymore so I'm not going to. :/ http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 15:33, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: That and I forgot to log in, heheheh. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 15:34, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I didn't mean you stole my admin ability, I mean you took admin powers when they were offered to you. Sorry 'bout the confusion there. And consider this: There weren't 6 admins helping me out in the beginning, it was just me and Ash. Then Yoshi arrived and there were three, but that wasn't til a bit later, and then we brought the wiki up to great condition, and we had a very large userbase for a relatively small wiki. People have lost interest in Dead Rising, therefore there aren't many new users on either of our wikis, but that just makes it easier for you to keep track of stuff here. And yeah, the wikis on Wikia are fine, but I don't support Wikia anymore, and don't usually edit them. I disagree about that last bit; there's always room for improvement, but a big part of it is about keeping everything in good shape, I'm with you there. All I'm saying is that it's not that hard to keep track of the few edits here, or write info about Case West. I wrote TONS of info on the original DR when I showed up here and maintained this wiki as well. You could do the same with Case West and whatever other installments of the series arrive. I don't mean to offend here. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 16:02, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Those guys came along later on, if you didn't know. And I cut ties from Wikia not because "I got pissed off a bit" it's that the new skin really is an eyesore to me, and it is near painful to look at sometimes. When the community voted to stay, I dealt with it, but then we voted to move and merge as one wiki. You were a turncoat in the move, and I respect that choice. Another choice you made is not to take editing as seriously, which is fine. I do take it more seriously; to me it's like writing a book. People are gonna read it and I want it to look good and be well written. And I don't think I've ever talked to users like I own them, I really have no idea where you got that statement from.... =P http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:13, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay, I gotcha. Well I'm glad this didn't turn into an argument like many of our previous encounters, hahaha. Anything else new going on? New games or anything? =P http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 20:33, March 2, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean 'SPAM'? That has a meaning for stuff..., not using this one though, still getting to grips with profile shit Hello, thanks for welcoming me here here I really appreaciate it Thanks! IF YOU COULD TELL ME IF THER IS ANY THING WRONG WITH THE PAGES I HAVE POSTED IT WOULD BE GREAT I WILL POST MOSTLEY HOW TO MAKE PEOPLE PAGES AND OTHER MINOR TWEAKS SOO THANK YOU My GT I just want u 2 know that if u want to play a game with me on DR2:CW send me an invite to 'Driver gamer'. Hi Hey why did you change my quote for Crystal Bailey? I'm just wondering.Shubin 15:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Blocking an IP Hey man can you please block this IP he keeps vandalising the Lazer Sword page I've undid the vandalism but he keeps doin it the IP is this Riley Heligo Hey man I got another one aswell 90.198.209.103 Riley Heligo Frank's quote Okay, it is just that, that line is more noticable and it even Frank's notebook description in Case West and you can find that title in many other games with Frank in it or mentioned in it.Shubin 16:18, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Character Template Yo. I'm more active now. I noticed on the Chuck Greene page that there were three different character templates, and possibly a fourth one depending on OtR. So I went ahead and merged the CW, DZ, and DR2 Character templates into one in order to save space. I already updated all the pages with it, but if you have any suggestions feel free to leave me a message. Dengarde (Admin) 19:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude you know the guy on the crystal and the lesbian twins thing he still wont stop i mean ive edited it back a few time but its getting annoying i mean it can be offensive to female editors Riley Heligo Hey :D Omg, i seen you arround in Resident Evil wikia :D, it's glad to see a fella zombie games fan :DTwilight Sparkle 23:27, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Do you have msn? It'd be rad if you do... or aim, we need to talk. http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/a/a6/4122118.png/50px-4122118.png [[User:Twilight Sparkle|'Twilight Sparkle']] 03:07, October 24, 2011 (UTC)